What Carly wasn't supposed to see
by sileefern
Summary: (The tags say Destiel but the fic is actually Cockles) The story about the time when Carly (Original character) saw her ship go Canon! This story is for my twitter friend Carly, who helped me during a (relatively) bad time. I accidently deleted my phone memory and lost all my SPN pics, so she sent me flooded my phone Misha/Cockles/Destiel pics. So this one's for her!


This story is for my twitter friend Carly, who helped me during a (relatively) bad time. I accidentally wiped out my phone memory, due to which I lost all of my pictures and other important stuff (that was what inspired this story!) So when I tweeted about it, Carly sent me a truck load of pictures that she had of Misha, Jensen, Destiel and Cockles! And I thought, what better way to thank her than write a fic for her. So this one's for you Carly, hope you like it!

 _ **What Carly wasn't supposed to see!**_

It was Carly's first ever supernatural convention and to say that she was excited was an understatement. Today was the day she'd be seeing her long time idols, Misha and Jensen and Jared. Like actually see them… in person… with her own eyes. She hoped she wouldn't do anything embarrassing in front of them. Passing out was on top of that list.

She threw on her favourite fandom T-shirt and Jeans and brushed her hair with a little more care today. Everything had to be perfect! With a spring in her step she walked out of her hotel room and headed towards the venue of the convention.

Carly couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this hard. The convention panels were amazing! The day literally flew by – panel after panel, and finally seeing J2 and Misha in person. Their presence was amazing. They were such amazing people. She even made a couple of friends at the convention.

It was finally time for her to get her cockles photo-op. This was the thing that she was looking forward to the most. She had spent countless nights, tossing on her bed, wondering what she would ask Jensen and Misha to do for the photo op, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Screw it" she thought. She'd just do whatever felt right at the moment.

Carly stood first in line for the photo op. She shifted anxiously from one foot to the next, biting her nails and fidgeting with her hair. She was actually going to be in the presence of her favourite actors for about 10 seconds. They would be giving her their complete attention and would do whatever she asked them to (something that she still hadn't decided).

"Where the hell are these guys?" Carly heard the photographer grumble to himself. He kept checking his watch and fidgeting with his camera. He looked around for the convention volunteers, but they were nowhere to be found either.

"Hey miss." He called out to Carly. Carly gathered her thoughts and walked up to him.

"What's your name?"

"Carly" She croaked. She seemed to have lost her voice out of nervousness.

"Carly, can you do me a favour? Can you please find Jensen and Misha. They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

"Sure" Carly squeaked, unable to believe her luck. She'd actually get to spend more time with them if she found them and escorted them back to the photo-op room. She practically ran to the room that the photographer said they would be in. Standing outside the closed door of the room, she breathed deeply. Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest, threatening to break her rib cage with its force. She slowly raised her hand to knock the door when she heard Jensen's voice and stopped to listen.

"I don't know what to do Mish…" Carly pressed her hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming when she heard Jensen say 'Mish'

"It's a technical problem, Jay. It can obviously be fixed. Don't worry about it!" Misha's voice was soothing and gentle.

"But I lost everything, my pictures, my videos, my songs. Everything!" Jensen said anxiously.

Pushing her luck a little, Carly cracked the door open a little bit, just enough to see Jensen and Misha sitting on the couch together. Misha had one arm around Jensen's neck while the other was holding Jensen's phone. They were both looking at it with their faces screwed up in concentration.

"We can get somebody to fix it okay? Nothing ever gets deleted, trust me. We can recover it." Misha said and placed a gentle kiss on Jensen's temple. Carly gripped onto the door handle for support. He knees were too weak to hold her weight.

"There were a lot of pictures, you know. JJ, Danneel… Us…" Jensen murmured, but it was loud enough for Carly to hear. "I don't want to lose them"

"We'll get them back, ok?" Misha said and smiled. Jensen smiled too and leaned in to kiss Misha, full on the lips. It took all of Carly's will power to not scream right there. She watched with wide eyes as the kiss continued and then she slowly pulled the door closed. This was their moment. She didn't want to encroach on it. As quietly as she could manage, she jumped on the spot, grinning from ear to ear. She squeaked with her hands covering her mouth tightly. Her ship was canon! It was all true! All those convention stories of how Jensen and Misha acted a little too much in love, every single one of them was true.

Suddenly she remembered that she was here for a purpose. She waited a couple of minutes more before she finally knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Misha replied. Carly tentatively pushed the door and peeked in. Jensen was now sitting on a chair opposite Misha, who was still seated on the couch. They looked up at her and smiled warmly. Neither of them had even the slightest trace on their faces about what had happened a mere couple of minutes ago. Carly gave them her biggest grin. She couldn't hold it in anymore. They were sitting here in front of her. She was in their presence. Her ship had was canon. This was the best day of her life.

"Hi, Misha… Jensen" She waved at them. She didn't care at all about how high pitched her voice sounded.

"Hey" They replied in unison.

"Erm… you'll have a photo-op thing and…" She tailed away awkwardly.

"Right" Misha said and jumped to his feet "Lead the way"

It was hard for Carly to not bounce while she led them to the photo-op room. While Jensen and Misha got ready for the shot, Carly took her place right in front of the line again, and waited to be called upon. The photographer motioned for her to come forward, and she obliged.

"Ah, there you are. We meet again!" Misha said and patted her shoulder.

"Do we get to know your name?" Jensen asked.

"Sure… It's Carly."

"Carly, what should we do for your photograph?" Jensen asked.

Dammit, she hadn't thought about it yet. Well, Plan B it was.

"Can we hug? With me… in between both of you'll?"

"Sounds good" said Jensen, and Misha smiled warmly at her. They got around on either side of her and put her arms around her. The feeling was indescribable. She felt engulfed in the warm embrace, their colognes mingling together and filling up her lungs. But the best part about the hug was the feeling of Jensen's and Misha's fingers lacing together on her lower back. A blush crept up her cheeks and her grin threatened to eat up her face whole. She couldn't hide the happiness on her face. She was pulled out of her trance by the photographer's voice.

"Ready guys? On three… two… one"

Click

Carly hated it when they released her from their warm embrace, but she thanked them, still grinning from ear to ear. As she began to walk away from the platform, she felt Misha's hand on her wrist.

"Hey Carly, back in the other room… did you see something that you shouldn't have?" Misha whispered, in a non-threatening way.

"No…" Carly lied. She didn't want them to feel embarrassed or violated. Their secret was safe with her.

"Good" Misha said and winked at her, a knowing smile spreading on his face.


End file.
